Don't Trust Me
by Meeshi
Summary: Story of my charcter, Sune, a bard who has men falling at her feet and an unusual heritage. A short story of lust, with a twist at the ending. Read to find out which men she had crawling after her and which one she chooses...


Dont Trust Me

Story of my charcter, Sune, a bard who has men falling at her feet and an unusual heritage. A short story of lust, with a twist at the ending. Read to find out which men she had crawling after her and which one she chooses.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Sune walked into the flagon, stopped to look around. She could feel the eyes on her already. One man made his way towards her, making her smile. It was her uncle Duncan. Letting him envelope her in a hug her eyes wondered to the strange man sitting at his usual shadowed table. His dark eyes were always watching her, causing her to shiver when she met his eyes. Turning back to her uncle she pulled away and stepped back, letting her new companion, Shandra to come up and say hello. Sune backed off towards her room in the back, watching how her uncle fawned over the pretty blonde. Her eyes drifted up to Casavir as she walked past, noting his eyes were also on the blonde. Looking down she headed off to her room, the first stirrings of jealously hitting her.

For the past few weeks she had been traveling with the Paladin and she had begun to notice the way he was towards her. It wasn't much of a shock, considering her heritage. While she was human, with black long hair, bangles falling into her eyes, pale skin and naturally ruby red lips and a body toned up from all her training, there was something strange mixed in her blood. Her foster father was the one to point it out to her, when she hit her late teens, just before setting off on this trip. _There is something different with you, Sune. Your eyes mark you out from everyone else._ Deaghun had paused, shifting his weight before walking away. _Watch your back._ His words had puzzled her until she had met te teifling, saving her from the Fort Locke thugs. She had mentioned her eyes were a strange color, a bright fushia pink, and had asked her if she had demonic heritage. Sune had shook her head no, shocked at the comment. Neeska, noting this hadnt said anything more on the subject.

Sighing she walked over to the only mirror in the room and looked at herself. Her hair was tied back in a long plat, she brushed her fringe back from her face and starred at her eyes. She frowned as she thought of Casavir's obvious interest in her since the day the first met, but now he seemed like he didn't care. Pulling her hand away from her face she watched the hair fall back into place and turned in the mirror looking at her armour. It was simple green fabric with brown leather patches covering just her breasts, elbows, shoulders and leather gloves. 3 belts were strapped around her hips and waist, small pockets attached to each one and her two Kukri daggers strapped at each side. The green tunic feel into a short skirt, split into smaller pieces stoped just under the bottom, showing deep brown leggings. Dark brown leather boots came up to mid thigh. The merchant she had bought it off had told her it would suit her like a dream, and he was right. It was tight, yes, but it still offered more mobilty then she had with her previous leather armour. There had been few battles since she had bought it, and although she was glad of this she still wanted to test it out. The last battle she had been in was to get Shandra from her farm, and that wasn't tough for her and he companions.

Turning in her room she headed to the Harp in her room. Picking it up she sat down on the edge of her bed and took off her gloves. She let her fingers float over the strings, carressing them, letting soft melodic music come from it. She closed her eyes, loosing her self in the song and slowly began to sing.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Bishop sat in his chair and watched the commotion in the common room. A sneer covered his face as he watched all the men in the room fawn over the newest member of their party. While she was something to look at he couldn't believe that the paladin would ignore his leader the way he did. Sune, her name was, so her uncle had told him. Duncan asked him why he was so interseted in his neice, which earned a glare of Bishop. He was a Ranger, it was hig business to know the things that go on around him. He had watched the young woman leaved the room,only his eyes following her like they always did.

Bishop's eyes drifted over to the fool of an inn-keep and shook his head in disgust at his antics. Standing he left to room and headed up stairs, walking past Sune's door, his hand carressed over the wood of the door, pausing as he heard her voice. He laid his head against the door, closing his eyes, losing himself in her song. Sadness flowed from her lips, stricking him hard in his heart, making him pull away. He looked back at the common room, noticing the paladin looking at him. Bishop sent him a sneer and continued on his way. What a fool they all were. They were supposed to be her friends but they don't even know that she is hurting. The only one who does is him. His usual smirk fell from his lips at the ironicness of it. Him, Bishop, a man who had nothing to do with her could relate to her more then anyone else.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Sune's bedroom door burst open, making her sit bolt up right, not even bothering to cover her near naked self. Her uncle stared at her shouting the inn was under attck and then he left. Sun grabbed her Kukri's and headed straight out of the room, dressed only in a short strapped night top and night shorts. She didn't have time to get dressed. As soon as she entered the corridor two githyankis attacked her, both falling to her blade almost as soon as it began. Catching her breath she headed to the noice of battle. As she rounded the corner into the common room she noticed everyone had three or four of the beasts attacking them. Without wasting any time she headed into the fray, quickly dispatching them all off. She stood there in the centre of the common room, panting hard and look at her uncle.

"That lass Shandra has been taken." Sune's heart fell. It seemed that as soon as they were getting somewhere something happened and knocked them back again. She nodded to her uncle.

"we'll leave tonight." she turned and looked at the people in the room. Casavir's eyes were pointedly starring anywhere but , who was standing closest to her reached out a hand and touched her bared stomach, his hand coming away with blood. She starred into his eyes, still feral from the fighting, causing him to swallow hard and drop his hand. "it's not my blood." her voice was croaked and she turned away from the man. She had never spoken to the man before and now he dared to touch her. She shivered as she heard his voice for the first time.

"this one has a sprig of duskwood on his boot. That means you'll be heading into Luskan." Sune turned back around to him, suddenly wishing she had taken the time to pull on at least something as his eyes roamed over her.

"that's your territory Bishop." Duncan said. Bishop looked at the man and rasied an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think..." he trailed off as the two starred at each other for a long time. Bishop frowned and folded his arms. "Calling it due are you Duncan?" His gravelly voice said barely above a whisper.

"A womans life is a stake here Bishop, and if thats what it takes then so be it." Sune's uncles voice finaled. Sune starred between the two as a long silence ensued. Suddenly, causing Sune to jump out of her skin, Bishoped laughed, though she couldn't see any humor on his face.

"what a fool you are. Still to be rid of you for something so small...." Duncan growled at him but he ignored it, his eyes on his lovely leader. He unfolded his arms and moved towards Sune and leaned into her. His breath tickled her ear when he whispered in that growling voice. "i didn't know you were so jumpy..." Sune pulled away from him, her feet catching up with her before she fell, but only backing into Casavir's chest saved her from falling. Pulling herself off him she moved away to get some clothes on herself. Bishop grinned and called after her. "We leave immediately." She only sent a glare his way before leaving the room. Bishop watched her leave, as he always did. He felt eyes on him and he looked at the paladin. Rage was plain on his face, causing Bighop to smirk. Casavir took a step forward but the dwarf Khelgar stepped in front of him looking up at the taller paladin.

"leave it lad, we need him." Bishop wacthed as the paladin nodded and walked stiffly to his room to prepare. Bishop walked to his room, leaving the rest of the group to stare at him. His eyes went to her door as he headed up the stairs next to her door. His thoughts went back to her reaction of him being so close to her. Either she really didn't like him or she had never been near a man before. He remembered how she pulled away from Casavir's chest like his touch had burned her skin. He smirked. Entering his room he pulled on his leathers and picked up his bow and dagger. _This trip might turn out to be fun afterall....._

0 0 0 0 0 0

Sune poured the water into a bowl and soaked a washcloth in it. She rubed the cold water over her skin, washing away the blood. Her thoughts kept going back to that man, Bishop. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing. She starred into the mirror and watched the blood trail down her body, getting thick and sticky as it began to dry. It was a battle, she couldn't deny the fact. Her nerves and fear was over whelming as she realised the sheer number of them, as she watched her companions struggle with them. But she couldn't help but feel wild, free as she danced through them, slicing them with her blades. She always loved to dance and to sing, and tonight she danced a dance of death.

Sune pulled a brush through her hair. It was a light brown, going blonde at the tips. So began to weave her fingers through her hair, putting it back into its usual plait. She pulled on her leathers, watching her hands in the mirror as she fastened the belts and buckles on it. Her hand froze as it hovered over her stomach. It drifted down, feeling the smoothness of the leather. She could still feel his hand on her even now. She shivered at the memory. His hands were rough, calloused. No one had even been that close to her, let alone touch her. Her skin tingled from his touch.

His voice, although deep and rough made her shiver. When he leaned into her to whisper in her ear, she caught a whiff of what she supposed was his cologne. It reminded her of bonfire smoke, ale and leather tanning. An unusual combination, but it filled her sense until it was all she could smell. She had felt her body tingle at his nearness, her eyes began to close, when her fathers voice had come back into her mind. His words of warning, which was cryptic like he always was but it had suddenly struck her that maybe it just this that he had warned against. He was right, ever since she could remember men behaved differnetly around her then when she was a kid. Even Bevil, one of her best friends growing up changed, he had become nervous around her, but she had shrugged it off as just been a male thing.

Shaking her head she pulled on her tights and boots, strapping her kukri's to her hips and two extra daggers in her thigh boot holsters. She had more things to worry about then her musings with the male species.

0 0 0 0 0 0

There you have it, the first chapter in … well idk how many really lol

hope that you enjoyed it

it was kinda Bishop and Sune centred but dont worry, Casavir will get his chance to shine

As well as other blokes =D

Review if you please.


End file.
